


I Understand It's Inappropriate (Working title)

by LeCirqueDesReves



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Byung has just turned 17 in this, Changjo is too but he has more parts lol, He's a high school student in duel enrollment for college credits, I don't know what I'm doing in this, Kyung and Zico are minor characters, Kyunghun is Byungs brother jsyk, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Top - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, Will continue to add tags when needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCirqueDesReves/pseuds/LeCirqueDesReves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byunghun is smart enough he's able to duel enroll into the University nearby. He's excited with it being his last year, however, when he gets to his first college class he's not expecting his professor to be so young, or so attractive. Byunghun decides to try and get his professor to be his. </p>
<p>Minsoo doesn't pay much attention to his students much, however when a petite boy comes into the class, he finds himself watching him more. Eventually, the boy asks him for help, and he just can't say no. After a few weeks, they've exchanged numbers, and Byunghun finds himself actually falling for his professor and the same goes for Minsoo. While they find a loophole for their relationship, bigger problems arise when Minsoo receives an anonymous note blackmailing him. What will happen to the couple and will they be able to handle the strain of someone trying to ruin their relationship or will they fall apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Understand It's Inappropriate (Working title)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea suddenly, and I don't even honestly know where it came from, but I've been writing and rolling with the thoughts for the last few days. I apologize because I know it's not that good, it has time jumps (the --- are my time jumps), and its just all around horrible in my opinion (however I'm the author, so of course I think it's horrible.) 
> 
> Descriptions/photos for the characters:  
> Minsoo: [Missing era hair](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B0NrbiaCMAAnSsa.jpg), [Tattoos as such](http://cfile28.uf.tistory.com/original/274BCB4555AC3C0B0123FD), outfit described in story.
> 
> Byunghun: [Hair (and in future chapters the glasses)](http://cfile9.uf.tistory.com/original/2762024D547517FF3A69F3), outfit described in story. 
> 
> Hit me up on my [tumblr](http://illusionedwinter.tumblr.com) if you want to yell at me or ask me anything about the story. (my anon is on~)
> 
> **Disclaimer to photos: Credit/owner is on photos, please do **not** edit them okay?**

Byunghun stepped into the classroom, glancing around to see at least ten other people in the room. He smiled at this, he liked smaller classes it made everything easier for him and he was able to get more attention if need be. Taking a seat in the front row he looks up as he sees a man walk in, his shirt sleeves pushed up and glasses leaning down on the bridge of his nose. Right then, Byunghun had decided that he'd somehow get that man to take his first time and set his brain into overdrive to figure out how to do it. Keeping his eyes forward he hoped to see him sit at the desk beside him, instead however, he was met with looking at him in the front of the class. 

"Good morning class. My name is Minsoo, however as your teacher I request you call me Mr. Bang. Understood?" Byunghun just stared, his mouth open slightly before he closed it in shock. There was no way, he'd get found out before he even got under that desk. Sighing heavily, he drops his chin onto his hand and holds his head up just staring ahead as Minsoo writes up on the board, his fingers tapping on his lip as he watches. The next two hours go by like this, Minsoo constantly explaining things as he writes on the chalkboard; Only pausing on occasion to take questions before he continues on rambling. Byunghun starts to zone out, doodling on his paper instead and thinking of how he might still be able to plot against his own professor. He knows the basics of what might happen if people found out, his teacher getting the blunt of the sword instead of himself because he's underage. Soon enough, he hears his name called by a slightly annoyed voice, lifting his head he sees it's in fact Minsoo calling him. 

"Yes sir?" 

"Can you repeat to me what I just said or have you been off in la la land?" Byunghun frowns a bit and shakes his head. 

"I was zoning out, I'm sorry." Minsoo sighs and shakes his head turning back to the board. 

"Stay after class please Mr. Lee. We need to discuss how this class is going to go for you." Byunghun nods even though Minsoo hadn't expected an answer and tries to pay attention for the rest of the class which proved harder than usual. By the time he called the end of class, it had been another hour, and Byunghun stood to stretch his legs, his shirt coming up slightly as he does and when he opens his eyes as he lowers his arms he catches Minsoo staring for a moment. 'Maybe it won't be that difficult.' He thinks and packs his things before he wanders up to the larger desk. 

"Sit." Byunghun sits in the seat instead of on the desk like he wanted to, he's well aware of what he has and what he doesn't have to show off. He knows his better points are his eyes and semi feminine body, so he tries to use them to his advantage. Resting his head on his hand again he looks up at his professor through his eyelashes and juts out his bottom lip slightly. 

"I didn't mean to zone out on you Min-" He pauses when he gets a pointed look and clears his throat. "Mr. Bang, it was just I didn't get enough sleep last night so I couldn't focus at all today." Minsoo looks at him and nods before sitting in his own seat and folding his hands together in front of him. 

"That's not why I had you stay after, you've joined my class in the middle of the year. I need to go over what's expected of you." 

"Oh." Minsoo smiles at him and Byunghun blinks at him suddenly drawn in to the smile, finding himself smiling back a bit. Minsoo continued to ramble on about the grading and how it would work for him being in duel enrollment, how he'd only be required to do part of the final grades as a thesis would be pointless for him to do currently. After about twenty minutes Minsoo glances at the clock and waves his hand. 

"I'm done talking, go catch the last bus to get back home." Byunghun glances at the clock and frowns a bit as he stands. 

"Actually sir..." 

"Hm?"

"The last bus left five minutes ago." Minsoo frowns and thinks a moment before looking up at him again. 

"Do you have anyone that can come get you?" Minsoo sighs when he shakes his head slightly. 

"Alright, sit down and work on any homework you have. I have a few things to finish up here then I'll drive you myself." Byunghun blinks and nods before sitting back down at his own desk, glancing up and holding his phone. 

"Can I...?" 

"Go ahead, class is over so you're free to use your phone." Byunghun nods and texts his brother that he'll be home late because he missed the bus and to let their parents know. 

_**From Kyunghunie;** How are you getting home then?_

_**To Kyunghunie;** professor bang is taking me, kept me after to discuss the work i need to do. it was an accident._

_**From Kyunghunie;** alright i'll tell mom, sorry I don't have my car. I'd come get ya. see you soon._ Byunghun thanks whomever for the fact his brothers car broke down and works on his maths for awhile, occasionally glancing up at Minsoo working at his own desk grading. After awhile Minsoo stands up and stretches before pulling his back over his shoulder.

"Alright, let's go." Byunghun hops up quickly and tucks everything into his bag before zipping it and tugging it on his back. Minsoo leads them out of the room and locks up, heading to the teacher parking lot, Byunghun in tow. Byunghun stops a few steps back and stares at the car, jaw open slightly before he takes a few larger steps to catch up again. 

"This is your car?" 

"Yeah?" 

"How old are you?" 

"What does that mean?? I can't enjoy old cars just because I'm 25?" Minsoo laughs and unlocks the driver door before he reaches over and unlocks the other, Byunghun sliding in and looking at the car in absolute amazement. Minsoo chuckles at him and asks for his address before he inputs it into the GPS on his phone, sticking it in the stand he heads out following the route. 

"Why did you decide to duel enroll?" Byunghun looks at him, it had been silent in the car for the last ten minutes or so. He shrugs and looks at his lap before picking at the hem of his shirt. 

"I dunno. I thought it was a good idea and I had the grades for it, so the counselors said it was fine to do." 

"You know my class only gets you a few credits right?" Minsoo glances at him and sees a small nod before he turns his attention back to the road. 

"Yeah, but I figured i'd get the easier classes out of the way now."

"So literature is easy stuff huh?" Byunghun sits up straight and looks at Minsoo, eyes wide as he waves his hands in front of him. 

"I didn't mean it like that!" He settles down when Minsoo starts laughing and grins at him. 

"I was joking, I'm sorry." Byunghun grumbles a bit and leans back in his seat, yawning and watching out the window. The gps says they still have another seven minutes before they get to his house so he closes his eyes a bit and settles in for a tiny nap. Soon after, he's woken up by Minsoo shaking his shoulder lightly, he whines and shoves his hand away before realizing they've stopped and where he is. He apologizes to Minsoo who just smiles at him before shrugging and gets out of the car peeking back inside. 

"Thank you Mr. Bang for the ride. Normally my brother would've gotten me, but his car is in the shop." 

"It's no problem, I had to come this way anyhow." Byunghun smiles a bit confused at that, thanking him again before running inside the house and leaning against the door, glad that it's not glass and that Minsoo can't see him grinning like an idiot. When he looks up again, Kyunghun is smirking at him. 

"What's with the idiotic grin?" he frowns and shoves by him for the stairs. 

"None of your damn business." with that said he rushes up the stairs before Kyunghun could stop and question him. Shutting his bedroom door, he tugs off his school clothing and opts for something comfier before dropping into bed to study for the night. 

\----

The next few months go by normally, on occasion Minsoo would drive Byunghun home. Usually though he'd leave at the regular time and just sit in his room plotting. A month before the final, he finally decides to put his plan into action. He sits after class a bit and acts like hes never acted before until Minsoo frowns at him. 

"Byunghun, what seems to be the problem?"

"These literary terms aren't making any sense to me, and I don't understand my math work either." He sighs and drops his head into his hands frowning. Minsoo pats his shoulder and smiles a bit. 

"I can help you out. Why don't we arrange a time to get you a study day. I don't mind helping with both." 

"You'll help me with both??" Minsoo shrugs and smiles at him. 

"Why not." Byunghun smiles and nods quickly before packing his things. 

"Thank you Mr. Bang." He nods and pats his shoulder again. 

"Get going before you miss the bus again, I can't take you home today." Byunghun blinks and suddenly scrambles up noticing he has four minutes. He runs out yelling thanks and rushes down and out the doors, Minsoo standing in the classroom confused until he hears a buzz, looking down he sees a cell phone a swears when he picks it up. Once on the bus Byunghun leans his head back panting to catch his breath. When he returns home, Kyunghun is glaring at him. 

"Why aren't you answering your phone?!" 

"What are you talking about?" He pats where his phone was last and blinks. Giving an apologetic look before speaking again. 

"Oops. It must be back at the University..."

"Hopefully no one takes it then." Byunghun watches as his brother stomps off and goes to help his parents with preparing dinner before he goes up to change his clothes. He feels weird without his phone, then groans as he walks down the stairs. _How am I going to wake up in the morning? That's my alarm._ He fixes his shorts and stops when the doorbell rings. 

"I got it!" He steps backwards a few paces and opens the door, eyes widen a moment before he composes himself. 

"Mr. Bang?" Minsoo stares at him a moment, looking him over before shaking his head and looking him in the eye. 

"Uh, you dropped this at the school. I would've brought it sooner but I had things to do." Byunghun smiles widely and takes his phone back as Kyunghun comes around the corner. 

"Look! I told you I forgot it at the school."

"Great." He frowns when his brother looks him over and pushes him from the door, stepping out and onto the patio. Pulling the door shut behind him. Byunghun presses his ear against the door to listen. 

"Look, I don't know he exact rules or laws for teachers, but I'm pretty sure showing up at their house at 6pm unannounced is illegal. I don't know what your deal-"

"I don't have a deal with him, I knew the phone was his and if he's like everyone else they use their phone alarm to get up. I have no ill intentions involving Byunghun." Byunghun pouts a bit and glances down at himself curious why they both looked at him weird and sees nothing wrong with his outfit; a simple short and a tshirt combo. He seemed fully dressed, at least to himself. 

"Keep it that way then, and stay away from my Underaged brother." 

"I'm aware of his age, I already told you I have no ill intentions." 

"I don't believe you. Goodnight." With that Byunghun scrambles back and peeks out as Kyunghun walks inside. Waving a bit to Minsoo who was now at his car, he saw it and waved back before driving off. Byunghun looks up at his brother before shoving him. 

"What the hell was that?!"

"Hes fucking creepy!"

"He's my teacher! He's not creepy!"

"Oh my god you have a crush on him don't you?? Just stop it Byunghun. Do you know what'd happen if people found out?"

"Yes I know! He'd get fired."

"And thrown in prison!" Byunghun looked up and frowned at him before dropping his head and looking at the floor like a kicked puppy. 

"I know." He mumbled as he walked away, heading to eat and leaving Kyunghun rubbing the bridge of his nose. Byunghun sits down and scrolls through his phone when he finds a new file in his messages with a simple 'hello' in the text. He blinks and replies back to it. 

_**To ?;** Who is this? ___

_**From ?;** Who do you think?_ Byunghun suddenly grins and tries to hide it a bit when his brother walks by. 

_**To Minsoo;** Mr. Bang? Why did you take my number?_ He waits a bit and doesn't get a response so he sets his phone down and helps to set the table bringing food out. He eats and chats with his family, today he doesn't have to do dishes so he excuses himself with the small lie of having a lot of homework and shuts his door before dropping on the bed to check his phone. 

_**From Minsoo;** So we could discuss your tutoring sessions. This will be easier._ He smiles and shrugs to himself before checking the time, it's still only 7:15. He wishes the time would go by faster, he wants to see his favorite teacher again. He stretches and actually tried to work on his homework as he and  
Minsoo text back and forth the entire night about nothing and also everything they can think of. The talk of tutoring never coming up after that first time. Eventually he looks at the clocks beside his bed and sees that its almost 11pm. He takes care of his things and gets into bed before he texts Minsoo.

_**To Minsoo;** I need to sleep now, Mr. Bang. Goodnight._

_**From Minsoo;** Goodnight and I told you, call me Minsoo._ Byunghun grind and set his phone to the side and curled up to sleep. 

\-- 

The next morning, Byunghun drags himself out of bed at 6am to get ready for his normal classes. Today he's not able to go to his duel enrollment classes because of a dentist appointment. He pouts a bit and looks at his phone every so often, wondering if he should tell his professor or not. Eventually deciding against it for now. He focuses on his classes until his mom comes to get him. 

After the appointment he checks his phone and laughs a bit seeing a message from Minsoo wondering why he wasn't in class. His mom looks at him and smiles.

"Do you have a girlfriend now?" Byunghun looks up shocked and looks at her shaking his head. 

"What? No. Why'd you ask that?"

"You keep smiling at your phone, and you've been coming home very happy lately. If you want to go on dates with her its okay." He nods and looks out the window, a small frown on his face. His brother was the only one he came out to, fearful his parents wouldn't approve. Quietly he glanced at his phone again, typing out his response quickly.

_**To Minsoo;** Sorry. I had an appointment. Can you tell me the homework?_ He stares at his phone for a moment, expecting a quick response, when one doesn't come he puts his phone away and leans against the door. His mom looking at him suddenly looking upset.

"Should I not have said anything? You know, your father may not approve if you don't want to be with a girl, but I'm your mother. I'll love you no matter what." She reaches over and pats his thigh smiling. Byunghun looking at her in shock before looking down and trying to blink the tears away. Nodding as well to acknowledge what she had said. 

"Thank you mom..."

"Now who is this lucky boy?"

"It doesn't matter, he's too old for me and it wouldn't work out."

"How old?"

".....25?" He hears his mom gasp and feels her eyes on him as he shrinks down in the seat slightly.

"He's from your duel enrollment class? Its not that boy who shows up is it? Because he's cute but I do agree, 25 is a bit...too much for you when you're only in high school." 

"No mama, its not him. That's my professor."

"What?! He doesn't look like he should be able to teach yet."

"I know." He laughs a bit and feels his pocket vibrate with a text, he pulls it out and smiles a little bit. 

_**From Minsoo;** an appointment? You're not sick right? Ill email it right away._ He blinks receiving an email almost right after telling him the homework and pouts a bit sad it wasn't blank with a photo of him, even though he hadn't asked for one. Byunghun gets out at home and rushes upstairs claiming he needed to study more for the finals. Instead he calls his professor. 

"Hello?" Byunghun frowns a bit at Minsoo sounding strange but does his best seductive voice 

"Mr. Bang, we need to discuss my extra tutoring." He hears a small gasp and a groan from the other side and furrows his brow looking at the phone in shock hearing a few more noises come from the phone.

"N-nevermind!" He hangs up and throws his phone away from himself before he sits on the bed; feeling a mixture of emotions hit him all at once. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew what it sounded like. He shouldn't have called him without a warning first, he looks at the clock and sees it only reads 4:36pm and sighs. Byunghun gets up and closes his curtains, tugging off most of his clothes before crawling into bed. Tugging the blankets close and facing the wall. He'd play sick and get off tomorrow he decided it was the only solution. Well, to him it was the only solution. Later on, he wakes up to his door opening, sees the clock blink 6:20. His mom standing by the door looking worried. 

"I called you down for dinner, what's wrong?"

"Not feeling good, just wanna sleep." She smiles and goes over stroking his hair before nodding. 

"Ill make you some soup okay?" Byunghun gives a tiny nod and buries his face back into the blankets to sleep when his mom leaves. A little later, Kyunghun comes in and sits on his bed. 

"What'd that fucker do?"

"What?"

"Your damn professor, you're not sick so spill."

"I tried to call him for the homework, he answered but he..." he paused and looked at his phone now sitting on his nightstand. His mom must have moved it. 

"He was doing something with someone. I don't think he meant to answer."

"He was doing....he was having sex? And answered your call during it?? What the fuck??" Byunghun shrugs and curls up again as Kyunghun sighs and rubs his back. 

"Sorry buddy...I told you it was weird he kept talking with you. You're an underaged student, its illegal and creepy."

"You're not helping."

"Wasn't trying to." Byunghun sighs and shoves his brothers side. 

"Go away. I want to sleep." 

"Fine fine, just go to class tomorrow and act like nothings wrong, it'll fuck with his head." He nods as he leaves the room and looks at his mom coming in with soup. He smiles a bit at her and sits up to take the tray as she rambles on about things. Maybe he should go into class tomorrow. He doesn't know if Minsoo even tried to contact him after he hung up. He should check, and he knows that but instead he just continues to eat his soup even after his mom has left. 

\--

The next day, he walks into the classroom and goes up to Minsoo, fidgeting with his shirt as he waits for him to stop speaking to the other student that's there still from the class before. Byunghun looks around at the few students in the class and frowns confused, looking at Minsoo once the other student leaves and opens his mouth but closes it as Minsoo starts to speak. 

"I tried to tell you yesterday, I gave you guys the rest of the week off to study for finals." 

"Oh, but I needed help for studying. Remember?" Minsoo nods and nods to the desks going to his own desk and pulling out a work sheet with a few paragraphs on it, laying it in front of him and smiles a bit. 

"Sit down and works on this, its a similar page from the final. I need to go make a few copies and then I'll be back." Byunghun nods and sits down digging through his bag for a pencil before he starts working. Glancing around and seeing no one around, he shrugs off his jacket and smirks a bit at choosing to wear a tighter shirt than necessary, along with his skinny jeans, he was a force to be reckoned with. Shortly after Byunghun finished the first page Minsoo returned with a large pile of papers, setting them down on the desk he turns to look at his student and blinks. Byunghun not catching it as he scribbles his answers down, Minsoo shakes his head and goes over pulling a chair up from the other desk and sitting beside him turning the paper to face him. As he reads over it, Byunghun watches him, resting his chin in the palm of his hand with his fingers resting on his lower lip. Minsoo nods a bit when hes finished checking over the answers and looks at Byunghun; both their eyes widening for a moment. Minsoo standing up quickly and pacing a bit before he laughs. 

"Why do you need extra help? You clearly know your literature. It was all right."

"Okay so, I lied. So what?"

"I don't appreciate lying Mr Lee." Byunghun frowns and stands up, walking over to Minsoo who stopped in the middle of the class. Resting his hand on his shoulder.

"I wasn't entirely lying. I did need help, just not with literature." Minsoo glanced at his hand and frowned a bit at him before he notices Byunghun moving closer, looking as though he wants to kiss. Quickly, he pulls away and shakes his head. 

"You need to leave."

"...so you are seeing someone...damn." Minsoo blinks and looks at him confused before he can ask, Mr. Choi walks in. 

"Mr Bang, it seems as though the science labs have sprung a leak upstairs. They're requesting the English floor be cleared as well" Minsoo nods and gets up again. 

"Thanks for telling me. Ill head out shortly." Mr. Choi takes a glance at Byunghun, sitting on a desk now with his arm crossed and a heavy frown on his face. He decides its best not to ask the situation and leaves the room to go home. Minsoo packs his things and looks at his youngest student. 

"I don't know what you heard on that call, but I'd appreciate if you forgot about it." Byunghun looked up at him and furrowed his brows in a confused look before hopping down off the desk. Minsoo watches as he walks up to him and glances at the open door as Byunghun gets too close. 

"I heard you moaning, I don't think I want to forget that." With that comment Byunghun stands on his tip toes and kisses his professor, cupping the back of his head as he does. Minsoo staring in shock as the boy keeps kissing him, soon he finds himself almost leaning into the kiss before he stops, grabbing Byunghun's wrists beside his ears and pushing him away. The younger boys face bright red and lips wet from the kiss before he looks down.

"Leave." Byunghun nods once, his fringe covering most of his face, and runs out. Minsoo drops onto his chair and groans turning side to side in his chair thinking. He had to figure out how to let him down easy, even though he didn't want to. He got up shortly after and went to find his friend who had the final hour off but usually worked on grading papers a floor down. When he walked in he dropped onto the chair beside the desk and dropped his head on his arms. 

"What's up Minsoo?" He grumbles and Kyung blinks putting the papers together before looking at him. 

"Dude, what?" 

"One of my students..." 

"One of your students?? Did what? Cheated? Threatened to kill you? Died?" Minsoo lifted his head off the desk and looked at him with an amused look before shaking it. 

"Nothing drastic damn. They kissed me." 

"What!?" Minsoo drops his head back down and groans again before sitting up and rubbing his face, his elbows resting on the desk. 

"Who did this? Do I know them?"

"I doubt it, he's a duel enrolled student."

"He??? Duel enrolled??? Hes a teenager?!" Minsoo glared at him and nodded before glancing at the door. Kyung staring at him i disbelief. 

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know. I thought that I should let him down easy, but we only have a few more months before school is over and he wont be student anymore." Kyung nods rubbing his cheek before he shrugs and sits back in his seat. 

"Might as well give it a shot, you can be sneaky till then...right?" Minsoo laughs and nods.

"You still haven't notice i took your stapler." Kyung looks up at him at that and frowns then looks in his drawer. 

"You fucker you really did." 

\---

The week passes and Byunghun doesn't try to contact Minsoo at all, cramming for the winter finals and trying to figure out if he can change classes come fall. He had decided to go see a movie, and that's currently where he's leaving from. Wandering out of the theater he walks into someone and looks up, immediately regretting it as he comes eye to eye with Minsoo. 

"M-Mr Bang." He steps back a few and stares at him wide eyed before he glances at the stranger beside him. 

"Byunghun. You should be careful where you're walking okay?"

"I will. Bye." He goes to rush off when Minsoo puts his arm out. Telling his friend something before he places his hand on Byunghun's back and leads him to a more secluded spot. Byunghun glancing at the people as they walk by them paying no mind to them. 

"Byunghun." Byunghun blinks himself out of his daze and looks up at Minsoo. The older male looking at him with his eyebrow raised in a questionable look.

"I was thinking about how to tell you thing..."

"Its fine Mr. Bang, I understand that its inappropriate and you could lose your job a-" he squeaks a bit when his mouth is covered by an amused Minsoo. 

"First off, outside of class, its Minsoo. Secondly, not what I was going to say. We'll have to keep it a secret, and be very careful. At least for the next 5 months. Think you can do that?" Byunghun stands there in a stupor for a moment, absorbing what he had just offered. 

"A-are you serious?" A nod was all Byunghun needed before he grinned and jumped up a bit, wrapping his arms around Minsoo's neck and kissing him. Minsoo wrapping his arms around his waist and chuckling into the kiss; breaking apart he unwraps Byunghun's arms from around his neck.

"That one ill allow, but we need to be careful. My coworkers do live here ya know." The shorter boy nods, a red tint on his cheeks before Kyung walks over holding up tickets. 

"Got our tickets. Nice to see you made your decision." Byunghun looks between them in shock before Minsoo thanks Kyung and takes his ticket. 

"Kyung is one of my coworkers, he works the history department. Don't worry, he's dating a student as well so he has no room to speak. Do you?"

"At least mine is legal, and my age..." Minsoo throws a fake punch at him, the shorter man running away as Byunghun laughs; as he laughter dies down he looks down a bit, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is it?"

"I wont be legal for another year."

"Wait what?"

"My birthday is in November. I just turned 17." Byunghun watches Minsoo's shoulders drop a bit in shock before Minsoo reaches out to tip his chin up. 

"That's fine. The student/teacher thing is a worse thing supposedly." Byunghun laughs and nudges his new boyfriend. 

"Go see your movie Minsoo." He smirks a bit at him before capturing his lips in a kiss again and rushing off to catch Kyung for popcorn. Byunghun smiling happily, rushing off towards the bus; blissfully unaware someone had just seen them.


End file.
